Chloe Stiltskin
Chloe Stiltskin (aka Chlotichilda) is a Roybel destined to be the next Rumpelstiltskin, though she is actually the first born child of the King and the Miller's daughter from the same fairytale. Character Personality Chloe is the epitome of a wallflower; she's shy, observant, and prefers to keep to herself. But beyond that socially awkward exterior, she has a good heart and sweet mannerisms. She also has a natural knack for making deals and trades, and during such a thing is about the only time she'll cease stuttering and you'll catch a glimpse of her hidden inner wordsmith. Appearance With bronze-tanned skin and large, drooping ears, it's easy to tell at first glance that Chloe isn't 100% human. Truthfully, she's only half human. Her unique features reflect the goblin in her. The bulk of her hair is a choppy, straw blonde, and her bangs transcend into a softly curled, golden blonde. She wears a prominent royal-pattern jumper layered with a leather and dragon hide vest and bracers, as well as a neck shawl and skirt that she made for herself from straw woven into gold threads. Chloe's shoes have a spindle and a spinning wheel as heels. Fairy tale – Rumpelstiltskin How the Story Goes SUMMARISE TALE! How does Character Name come into it? ~Now this is where the tale has its twist~ The Queen bore the King a daughter, much to his disappointment; as the King desired a son and heir... he ordered her executed if she could not bear him a son. The Queen was locked in a tower with her newborn daughter, and she wept. To her surprise, the goblin Rumpelstiltskin appeared to her. She explained that the King had wanted a son, and if she could not bear him a son, she would die. Rumpelstiltskin offered her the assurances her next child would be a boy: the heir that the King wanted, and in return he still wished to possess the baby she'd promised him in the first place. The Queen agreed, handing over her infant to Rumpelstiltskin. When the King returned to find the first child missing, the Queen came clean about how it was a goblin by the name of Rumpelstiltskin who'd wove the straw into gold, and how he had demanded their first born for the task. She assured her husband their next child would be a son, as the goblin declaired, and the King let her live. Rumpelstiltskin took the daughter home. And although goblins collect babies to turn them into their own kind, Rumpelstiltskin wanted something special for the girl. Through a ritual of blood magic, he made the child into only a half-goblin, and gave her the name Chlotichilda. Chloe (which she later came to call herself) was raised as his own. Meanwhile, the Queen had bore a son: Prince Terence. Both siblings attend Ever After High, but keep well away from one another. ''Terence acts like any Royal would, and like his lineage, bluffs about everything from his abilities to his story's twist. The very twist that's driven Chloe to be a Rebel, as there's no real way for her to 'relive' her tale. Unless she wants to try to take her neice or nephew from her own ''brother ''(which she doesn't.) Relationships Family She doesn't care much for her birth family. Her mother -- the Miller's daughter who married the King -- gave her up to Rumpelstiltskin in the end. But its worked out to Chloe's benefit though, as she loves her adoptive father, and is much happier being away from all those snobbish, tall-tale loving Royals. However, what can be difficult at times, is that her papa is Ever After High's Science and Sorcery teacher. Although it is one of her favorite courses, being that it's taught by her dear papa, it can get a bit embarrassing. Especially since her adoptive father-figure is quite a misanthrope, and isn't nearly as hard on his own kin as he is with the rest of the students; so Chloe constantly fears her student peers might hate her for the blatant favoritism. Friends Cerise Hood is her closest friend. The two know each others' secrets and get along great. Over time, Chloe may gain more friends, but she takes a long while to warm up to someone and trust them! Pet '''Spindleshanks the Wolpertinger' is Chloe Stiltskin's pet; and is not to be confused with Mr. Cottonhorn - Dexter Charming's Jackalope! (As Wolpertingers have additional wings and fangs, a more irritable temperament, and can only be seen by those they let see them -- or if you've got a pair of revealer rays handy!) "Spindles" (for short) keeps to herself, spending most of her time nesting invisibly in Chloe's straw basket by her dorm-room spinning wheel. Best not disturb her any, she likes her personal space and WILL bite if bothered! Romance Info about rune here Outfits Signature placeholder Scarytales placeholder Thronecoming placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Trivia *A "Chloe" is an urban pop culture term for a talented girl with low self esteem. *"Chlotichilda" means "famous battle" - a sly reference to her tale and her destiny. *She's wearing the ring and the necklace that the Miller's daughter gave as payment from the tale. Quotes *Reserved for Quotes from EAH: Rewritten Notes *facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Rumpelstiltskin Category:Roybels